Le Rat, le Cerf et le Chien
by Kheva
Summary: Lors d'une ballade matinale un dimanche matin, James, Sirius et Peter annonce d'une façon un peu singulière à Remus comment ils comptent l'aider lors de ses prochaines nuits de pleine lune.


**Bonjour à tous =) Voici un nouveau OS qui m'est venu ce dimanche matin alors que je savourais mes dernières minutes au lit ^^'**

**Il s'agit des trios Maraudeurs annonçant à Remus qu'ils sont devenus animagi pour lui. Ce n'est pas exactement que j'imagine la scène dans l'oeuvre originale, mais j'ai trouvé amusant de l'écrire ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il y aura une légère mention de slash SBRL mais rien qui puisse choquer les homophobes.**

**Soit dit en passant, merci énormément pour vos reviews de ma fic précédente ! Elles m'ont vraiment beaucoup touché et m'ont encourage à écrire plus de fics. Même si je me suis aperçue trop tard que je n'avais pas mis les tirets de dialogue... Je m'en excuse . **

**Cet OS se passé donc dans la cinuième année de nos chers Maraudeurs. Enjoy !**

* * *

**POV Remus**

En me levant ce matin-là, je me rends rapidement compte que je suis encore le premier debout. Rien d'étonnant, les dimanches matins, c'est toujours comme ça. Je suis toujours le premier levé. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours peu dormi, pleine lune ou non.

Assis dans mon lit, sortant doucement de ma torpeur, j'essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux châtains et j'en profite pour regarder autour de moi. Or, je remarque quelque chose d'anormal. Les rideaux de chaque lit sont fermés. Ce qui est curieux, du moins pour James et Sirius qui ne s'enfermaient que rarement. Est-ce que j'avais raté quelque chose en particulier ?

Un peu désorienté par cette découverte, je sors de mon lit que je fais rapidement, effectue mon passage quotidien à la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible, m'habille aussi silencieusement et sort du dortoir. Néanmoins, avant ça, je m'approche du lit le plus proche du mien : celui de Sirius. Même s'il avait le sommeil léger, c'était généralement celui qui se levait en dernier entre nous tous. Alors je m'arrête, simplement pour vérifier et tente de tirer un peu les rideaux écarlates pour jeter un œil.

Mais à l'instant où je me saisis du tissu fin, je secoue la tête, et rougit de honte en me rendant compte ce que je suis en train de faire. Je sais que c'est normal de regarder si un ami dort… Mais j'ai l'impression d'entrer dans l'intimité de mon ami et je m'écarte furtivement de son lit, pour quitter définitivement le dortoir.

Pourtant, je savais que la façon étrange dont je voyais Padfoot depuis quelques temps me perturbait et c'était instinctivement que je m'étais rendu vers [i]son[/i] lit et pas celui de James ou de Peter. Je soupire, refusant catégoriquement de repenser à mon ami de cette façon. Je sais que si je continue et me laisse tenter, il pourrait y avoir de graves conséquences.

Alors j'écarte ces tristes réflexions de mon esprit tandis que je traverse la Salle Commune déserte. A une heure si matinale, un dimanche matin, personne ne cherche à sortir de son lit. Moi, je préfère me promener dans le Parc, à une heure où personne n'est dehors et où toute l'immensité de l'extérieur de Poudlard m'est offert.

A cette idée, mon cœur bat un peu plus vite. Ces ballades sont devenues hebdomadaires tant je les apprécie. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis donc redevenu l'unique élève de l'Ecole à vagabonder dehors. L'année ayant commencé depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, l'automne est arrivé, apportant avec lui ses bourrasques, ses feuilles rougies et jaunies emportées dans des tourbillons de vent dans un balet aérien. Sans même m'en rendre compte, alors que je resserre ma cape autour de moi, un sourire enfantin se dessine sur mon visage. Même si mes amis sont ce qui est de plus important pour moi, j'aime bien me retrouver seul de temps en temps.

Alors je laisse mon instinct me guider, mon regard s'attarde un peu partout autour de moi, mes pensées se tournent presque par réflexe vers la vie que je mène, vers mes amis que je considère comme ma famille, mes pas crissent sur les feuilles mortes qu'ils rencontrent… Jusqu'à ce qu'un couinement n'attire mon attention. Intrigué, je m'arrête, soucieux d'avoir bien entendu. Mais le son se répète et je baisse le regard vers le sol, la source du bruit. Là, parmi les feuilles brunes, je vois un rat. Un rat des plus banals, comme j'en ai pu voir des centaines ici. Mais l'animal semble insistant et je m'accroupis auprès de lui. A le voir, il n'a pas tellement l'air sauvage et affamé, il doit sûrement appartenir à un élève. Je tends donc la main, paume vers le haut et le rongeur y grimpe comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Le temps de me relever, un autre bruit, bien plus affolant, me fait tourner vivement la tête. Ce que je vois me laisse pantois. Un cerf aux cornes puissantes est en train de charger… Sur moi. J'étouffe une exclamation de surprise et fait la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Tenant le rat contre moi pour ne pas qu'il tombe et soit blessé, je plonge sur le côté au dernier instant. C'est donc en toute logique que je me retrouve étalé dans l'herbe encore fraîche et que le cerf se retrouve les cornes enfoncées dans le tronc de l'arbre devant lequel je me trouvais.

Le souffle coupé, je me retourne, à présent assis sur les fesses, le rongeur toujours fermement tenu entre mes deux mains. Je suis à quelques mètres de l'animal que je regarde ahuri, comme s'il s'était agi du monstre du Loch Ness. Et je m'aperçois rapidement que mes membres ne me répondent plus alors qu'il se dégage de l'arbre d'un coup de tête vif et se tourne vers moi. Le souffle court, je n'ose pas bouger et referme mon emprise sur le pauvre rat.

Que fait un tel animal ici ? Les cerfs se contente habituellement de la forêt interdite. Jamais il n'avait été entendu de la bouche d'un élève que quelqu'un avait été attaqué par l'un d'entre eux dans le Parc. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas un élève comme les autres. Peut-être a-t-il senti que je n'étais pas entièrement humain.

Toujours immobile, je le vois s'approcher de moi, plus prudemment. Mes mouvements ne doivent pas être brusques, je le sais et garde mon sang-froid. En le voyant à moins d'un mètre de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers ses cornes qui pourraient m'assomer voire me tuer s'il décidait de les utiliser. Mais il n'a pas l'air particulièrement contrarié, plutôt curieux. Il penche la tête, comme pour me renifler et par réflexe je ferme les yeux, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais au lieu de sentir son souffle sur mon visage, un tout autre événement me fait rapidement rouvrir les yeux.

Un aboiement. Un aboiement puissant que je sens résonner en moi et qui me fait même frissonner. Hébété, j'oublie presque le cerf et le rat pour regarder devant moi. Au loin, un chien, un immense chien noir court comme si ça vie en dépendait. J'ai l'impression que c'est le plus bel animal que j'ai jamais vu. Son pelage sombre brillait au soleil matinal et le vent semblait s'amuser à s'y glisser pour le caresser à sa façon. Or, l'animal se dirigeait vers moi à son tour. J'étais certainement en train d'halluciner. Ou alors on finirait par m'appeler Blanche-Neige. Incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que le magnifique chin qui court donc vers moi sans cesser d'aboyer , je reste figé dans l'herbe et en lâche le rat qui se pose sur mon genou. Tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'il soit à un mètre de moi et qu'il s'élance dans un bond extraordinaire pour se jeter sur moi.

Je ne comprends plus rien, mais la présence de ces trois compagnons m'enchante. A présent écrasé sous le poids du chien, la raison de leur apparition à mes côtés ne m'effleure même plus l'esprit et je laisse un éclat de rire s'échapper de mes lèvres alors que l'animal commence à me lécher amicalement le visage. Puis un autre et je me rends compte que mon euphorie dure, mais que le poids que j'ai sur le corps a changé. La langue aussi s'est éloignée de mes joues.

Je me calme donc et ouvre les yeux pour saluer les trois animaux. Mais à ma grande surprise, ils ont disparu. Etouffant une exclamation de surprise pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je m'aperçois qu'à l aplace se trouvent mes trois meilleurs amis… Et que Sirius est affalé sur moi comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ils me regardent tous avec un grand sourire tandis que mes joues rougissent.

- Bonjour Moony !

Incapable de dire un mot, je les regarde d'un air ahuri. Mon cerveau refuse de fonctionner et ils ont l'air de s'en réjouir. Je ne fais même pas attention au nom que l'on vient de me donner.

- Qu… quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Le cerf… le rat… le chien…

Ils rient tous à l'unisson face à ma réaction. Je ne comprends plus et Sirius en profite pour s'écarter et me prendre par les épaules.

- On voulait te faire une surprise, explique-t-il, nous avons réussi !

Son sourire est éclatant, et pour ne pas me mettre à rougir une fois de plus, je tourne mon regard vers James et Peter, l'esprit pas éclairé pour autant. Le premier me répond en s'ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux. Comme s'il en avait besoin.

- Nous sommes des animagi Remus !

Je cligne des yeux une fois. Puis deux… Et une fois de plus.

- Mon cher Prongs, je crois que les dimanches matins ne lui réussissent pas, en fin de compte, ajoute Sirius en voyant mon état.

- Mais… mais c'est impossible ! dis-je enfin, les neurones de nouveau en marche.

- Bien sûr que non ! rit l'autre, depuis des années on cherchait à t'aider pour tes nuits de pleines lune. Et on a découvert que sous forme d'animaux, on risque rien ! Depuis quelques jours, on est au point et on a voulu te faire une surprise, on sait que tu viens là tous les dimanches.

- Je te raconte pas la galère pour réveiller cette marmotte ! ajoute James

- Ce chien plutôt, réctifia Peter.

Quant à moi, l'idée fait lentement son chemin à mon cerveau . Les rideaux tirés dans le dortoir… Peter le rat, James le cerf et Sirius… le chien. Je les regarde les yeux brillants et leur dis enfin d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Vous… Vous avez fait ça… pour moi ?

- Evidemment ! répond le jeune Black dans un nouvel éclat de rire, les Maraudeurs, c'est à la vie à la mort ! On aurait tout fait pour t'aider, 'Mus.

Et sur ce, il m'aide à me relever et me serre dans ses bras. Sans me contrôler davantage, mes joues rosissent de nouveau et je resserre cette étreinte chaleureuse. Je suis si ému que j'en oulblie mes pensées déplacées envers lui et je murmure contre son épaule.

- M… Merci… Merci du fond du cœur.

Bien entendu, je ne réalise pas que mes prochaines nuits se feront à leurs côtés. La seule chose que je réalise est à quel point je tiens à eux, eux qui sont alles jusqu'à devenir animagi pour un pauvre garçon comme moi. Sirius me sert un peu plus étroitement contre son cœur et s'écarte, me laissant le souffle haletant face à mes trois amis. Ils me souriaent, heureux de leur effet. Quand quelque chose vient de me venir à l'esprit.

- Mais… Comment… Comment m'as-tu appelé tout àl'heure ? Et James ?

- Moony ? demanda ce dernier, ce sera ton surnom désormais ! Grâce à ton « petit problème de fourrure ». Peter, c'est Wormtail… Sirius, Padfoot et moi… Prongs.

Je les regarde avec intérêt. Cette idée de surnom est un peu extravagante… Typique de mes deux amis. Cela dit, elle m'amuse et j'affectionne déjà le mien. Comme pour l'apprivoiser, je le répète lentement dans un murmure.

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! m'affirme «Padfoot » avec un clin d'œil.

Il a l'air manifestement très fier de sa trouvaille, et je dois avouer que j'en suis heureux. Je souris donc, rougis à la même occasion et rit, le même éclat de rire euphoriqueque lorsque le chien m'a léché le visage. Mon ami en profite d'ailleurs pour se transformer et recommencer. J'atteris parmi les feuilles une nouvelle fois, et entend les rires de James et Peter. Je les imite sans pouvoir m'arrêter, e proie à une joie sans pareille. Mon cœur est plus léger que jamais, le soleil semble briller plus que n'importe quel dimanche et je laisse l'hilarité m'envahir tandis que les ténèbres symbolisés par le monstre qui demeure en moi désertent mon corps, chassés par trois grands animaux, un rat, un cerf et chien.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà... c'est pas grand-chose et il y a peu de SBRL ^^ C'est juste pour patienter le temps que j'écrive ma prochaine fic, et qui parle plus d'amitié qu'autre chose.**

**D'ailleurs, je pense faire une grande fic racontant l'histoire de l'enfant de Sirius et Remus s'ils avaient été ensembles et que cet enfant était né la même année que Harry. Je raconterais donc « son histoire » à travers les tomes qu'on connaît mais sous un angle différent.**

**Seulement j'hésite entre faire une grande et unique fic (ce qui est assez chaud comme projet) soit plusieurs fics ou OS qui concernera ce personnage et ses parents (que j'aime très fort 3) Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette fic, à bientôt ;)[/b]**


End file.
